


Lesson

by brightlikeloulou



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Sir Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Daryl decides that he wants to know how to give a blow job. He asks Paul to teach him by demonstrating on Aaron.





	Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Daryl shrugged his vest off his broad shoulders as he walked into the main bedroom of the house. Both of his boyfriends were meant to be home, but so far he hadn't seen any sign of them.

That changed when he walked into the bedroom and found Paul lounging on the bed, he wore nothing but his black boxers and his hair was pulled up into a messy knot on the top of his head. "Hey, gorgeous," Jesus greeted him, a bright smile on his face as he folded the book in his hands closed.

"Hey," Daryl replied and raked his eyes over the man as he continued to remove the rest of his clothes, he had been in the tight shirt and jeans since early that morning and was happy to get out of them.

Paul's muscled torso was on display, washboard abs looking incredibly tempting and he can still slightly see the fading hickey that Aaron had left there a few days ago. His defined v-line was ridiculously sexy, along with the light trail of hair that lead from the man's belly button down to bellow his boxers.

Paul smirked at him, "Having fun there?" He asked with quirked brow towards Daryl's crotch.

Daryl came out of his little trance and huffed as he rolled his eyes because of course, he had managed to get hard just from looking at Paul. "You complaining?" Daryl grunted as he shoved his jeans down his legs, enjoying the cool bedroom air against them.

"Definitely not," Paul said, and then patted the bed beside him. "Come here,"

Daryl did as Paul said, and dropped down onto the bed beside the other man, leaning down over him and pressing their lips together. They kissed deeply and Paul had one hand in Daryl's hair, and Daryl felt the other one sneak down his back until two fingers had found their way between Daryl's cheeks.

Daryl gasped when he felt the two digits brush over his entrance, and then apply the slightest bit of pressure. Neither of them were stupid, Paul wasn't going to push his fingers in dry, and Daryl wouldn't have let him anyway, but Daryl loved being teased, and Paul knew the perfect ways to do it.

They'd been together months now, along with Aaron, and the three of them had a healthy and active sex life. Daryl had never had sex before getting with the two men, he had never seen the big deal about it, but that changed the first time he'd slept with his boyfriends. He'd come around three times by the time they were done after several hours.

That was a month ago or so, and they had had sex almost every day since, and they had tried plenty of things, but it had been nagging at Daryl that he was yet to have either of his boyfriend's cocks in his mouth. He already knew that he loved being on the receiving end, but he had always been nervous about giving it out because it was such an active thing, and he had no idea what he was doing. He didn't want it to be awful for whatever one of his boyfriends he decided to give it a go.

He tried to pay attention to what was happening whenever Paul or Aaron, or that one amazing time both of them, were blowing him, so he could get an idea of what to do. But, it always ended up feeling so good that he couldn't focus on anything but the pleasure, the technique Paul or Aaron used went entirely over his head.

That morning, Daryl had been woken up to the sound of Aaron moaning, and once he blinked his eyes open, found out it was because Paul was laying over his body and enthusiastically sucking him off. That's how it usually went in the morning, none of them were awake enough to have penetration sex, and would resort to blowjobs, handjobs or grinding sessions if they needed to get off.

Daryl had watched them and lazily jerked himself off, and as he did, the thought came to his head. He could watch Paul suck Aaron off, and Paul could tell him what he was doing as he was doing it. He could teach him.

After a few moments, Daryl pulled back from Paul's plump lips, and the blue-green eyed man smiled up at him and smirked as he prodded at Daryl's entrance again.

"Where's Aaron?" Daryl said, hoping that the man was home.

"Doing laundry, I think," Paul replied and moved his hand from Daryl's entrance to instead roughly squeeze one of his cheeks. "Want him to join?"

Daryl nodded, "I got an idea," He said nervously, and lifted his hand to his mouth to nibble at hangnails.

Paul quirked a brow, and pushed some hair back from his face, "Yeah? What's that?" He asked, his voice laced with arousal and his pupils blown wide.

"Well," Daryl said, and moved his hand to place it on Paul's stomach and feel his abs. "I wanna try giving a blow job, but I'm still nervous about not knowing what to do. I figured that you could blow Aaron, and kind of tell me what you were doing as you did, teach me, I guess,"

Paul smiled wide, "That sounds hot as fuck," He replied, and Daryl snorted, "Aaron!" Paul then proceeded to yell.

Daryl smiled at Paul's eagerness and laid himself back down to begin sucking marks into Paul's neck.

"What?" Aaron yelled back from somewhere in the house.

"Come here!"

Seconds later, Aaron appeared in the doorway, and licked his lips and quirked his brows when his eyes fell on the sight of Paul and Daryl.

"What are you two up to?" He asked and began making his way to the bed, hands already starting to work on the buttons of his shirt.

Paul gently nudged Daryl off him, and sat up, he looked at Aaron. "Take your clothes off," Paul instructed the curly-headed man, and Aaron obeyed and began removing his clothes faster. "Daryl wants to learn how to give a blow job, and I'm going to teach him, but I need your help, babe,"

Aaron nodded eagerly and then stepped out of his jeans. "Sounds fun," He said, and then moaned when Paul's hands landed on his hips and maneuvered him onto the bed, so he was laying on his back, with his legs partially spread.

"Daryl, sit up," Paul instructed Daryl, and Daryl did as Paul told him to, he sat beside the two men so that he could see everything. He crossed his legs and placed his hands in his lap, not touching his cock because he didn't want to be distracted. "Good boy," Paul said in approval and offered him a smirk.

Daryl felt his cock twitch at that, because it sounded so sexy rolling of Paul's tongue, and they were all aware of how much of a praise kink Daryl had. They all had their fair share of kinks, Daryl liked to be praised and told what to do, Paul liked to be in control and tease them, but he hated being teased himself. Aaron had a real thing for being vulnerable, was hot for being tied up or blindfolded, Daryl himself hadn't tried it, but it looked fun. Aaron also loved rimming, whether he was giving or receiving he didn't care, he just loved the intimacy of it. Both Aaron and Paul seemed to have a fetish for Daryl's thighs. The pale skin was rarely not covered in hickeys.

"Okay," Paul said, already enjoying himself very much, "Aaron, you just stay still, your hips at least, so I can properly show Daryl what I'm doing. Also, don't be too loud so he can hear. If it gets too much and you need to come, tell me,"

Aaron nodded and licked his lips as he spread his legs a little more.

Paul then looked to Daryl, and he smiled softly as he reached out and brushed Daryl's hair back from his face. "You ready?" He asked gently.

"Yeah," Daryl replied eagerly.

Paul chuckled softly and moved, he laid down on the bed so that his head was level with Aaron's crotch, and his legs were spread out behind him. Daryl resisted the urge to pull down the boxers that he was still wearing, expose his muscled ass, and squeeze it.

"So, Mr. Dixon," Paul started, looking over at him with a dirty smirk.

Daryl smirked back, _he's fucking loving this_ , Daryl thought and wondered if he was unraveling a new kink, he said, "Yes, sir?"

Paul paused for a moment, and he looked at Daryl with nothing but pure arousal, and Daryl swore that the look he was giving him, could be the death of him.

"Feel free to continue calling me that, because it's fucking hot,"

"Yes, sir," Daryl said again and felt proud when he watched Paul closed his eyes and licked his lips as he moved his head to face Aaron's crotch again.

Daryl watched as Paul proceeded to wrap a hand around Aaron's cock and hold it up. "So, baby, the first thing you've gotta do, is get it hard," He told him, and leaned forward and licked over the head of Aaron's cock, "Since Aaron is Aaron, he's almost completely hard already, so I don't need to do much,"

Aaron snorted, "You say that like you're not rock hard right now,"

Paul looked up and quirked a brow at him, "How would you know that?" He said playfully, and Daryl smiled at the both of them, "Now, shush,"

Aaron smirked and relaxed back onto the bed, "Yes, sir," He replied, and shared a proud look with Daryl when Paul groaned quietly.

"Daryl, watch me, not him," Paul instructs him, and waits for Daryl to do so before he gets back to working Aaron's cock, "You're not going to want to start sucking straight away unless you're in a rush. Start with licking and rubbing,"

Daryl watched as Paul carried out what he had just told him. Paul licked a stripe from the base of the underside of his cock, right to the tip, and took only the tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head, and Aaron gasped. Paul repeated that motion several times before he stayed focusing on swirling his tongue around the head, one of his hands jerking the last three or so inches of Aaron's dick.

Paul stopped after a moment, and looked over at Daryl again, "See what I'm doing with my tongue at the head?" He asked.

Daryl lifted his thumb to his mouth and began nibbling at the hangnails. "Can you explain it more, sir?" He replied, wanting to learn as much as possible, but still wanting to have fun with the name Paul was enjoying.

"So, what I'm doing is basically swirling my tongue around the head. Aaron could come just from this easily if I did it long enough, but we're not gonna do that today," Paul said and flashed a smirk up at Aaron who was panting and biting his lip. "When it comes to the head, the most sensitive spot is the slit, and that little spot just on the underside, so either swipe your tongue over them or wriggle it. You can keep a lot of your attention on those, but not constantly or him or me will come even if we don't mean to,"

"Okay," Daryl said softly, and his cock twitched because he was so turned on by the events, even though he didn't even have either of his boyfriends touching him. "How long do you do that for, sir?"

"It depends, baby," Paul replied, and Aaron squirmed because Paul was only holding his cock now, not giving him any proper stimulation, "It might change every time, depends how turned on him or me is. There's no time period that you should do it, but you should do it at least a minute or two until we're fully hard and getting fairly into it,"

"Okay," Daryl replied, engraving the information into his brain.

"I'm done with this now, so I'm gonna move on," Paul told him and tightened his grip on Aaron's cock a little. Aaron whined from above them, and Paul kissed the man's thigh gently before looking up at the curly-headed man, "You tell me if it gets too much, okay?" He reminded him.

"I'm good, sir," Aaron replied breathily and squeezed the sheets in his hand.

"You two are going to fucking kill me with that," Paul groaned and kissed Aaron's thighs some more.

"You nearly kill me on a daily basis, so I think we're even," Daryl said with a playful smirk on his face.

Paul laughed softly and shook his head, "Let's get on with it, shall we?" He replied and smiled when Daryl eagerly nodded. "So, now is when you can start sucking. Start with just the head, and you can still swirl with your tongue in between sucking if you would like, up to you. While you do that, you want to keep moving your hand at the base," Paul told him, and then leaned forward to demonstrate.

He took Aaron's cock into his mouth again but went no farther than the head. He began sucking at it gently and did so for several moments before he stopped, and Daryl saw by the movement of his mouth that he was swirling his tongue.

Aaron moaned pathetically and remembering Paul's earlier instructions to try and stay quiet, bit at his knuckles.

Paul stayed on Aaron's cock for a while, before he pulled off again and looked at Daryl. "Now, this is when you start proper sucking, taking more into your mouth. Now, you haven't given head before so you may not be able to take a lot without gagging. Do not push yourself, okay? Your gag reflex's tolerance will build up over time, and you'll be able to take more and deep throat eventually,"

Daryl nodded, and squirmed a little because he was on edge and wanted to come, he couldn't even imagine how on edge Aaron was feeling by now. He was biting at his knuckles on one hand and had the other threaded into the sheets. He had droplets of sweat rolling down his temples, and his chest was rising and falling with his heavy breaths.

"You want to take as much as you can straight away, you wanna move up and down slowly, and take a little more each time you go down until you can't take more. When you come back up and get to the head again, you want to suck a little harder, and then swirl your tongue around, if you want, then you can go back down. If you want to do more than just go up and down, that's when you'll do the tongue swirling, and wriggle your tongue against that sensitive spot under the head, and on the vein. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Daryl replied, and licked at his dry lips, "Do you do that until he comes?"

Paul nodded, "Yes, baby. Now, when it comes to coming, it's up to what you're comfortable with, okay? You can let us come in your mouth, or if you don't want that, pull off and jerk us off until we do. We'll let you know when we're close okay so you can make the decision,"

When Daryl didn't say anything else, Paul took Aaron's cock into his mouth again and began sucking. Daryl watched mesmerized as Paul bobbed his head up and down, and doing as he said to Daryl, slowly takes a little more in each time he goes down.

Aaron couldn't keep quiet anymore and was squirming on the bed as Paul sucked him off. After a minute or so, Daryl watched as Paul pushed himself down until his nose was pressed against Aaron's lower abdomen, and Aaron moaned loudly and reached a hand down to tug Paul's hair out of his bun, and then thread his fingers into it.

Daryl knew it was unrealistic for him to be able to deep throat Paul on his first try, especially with man's impressive long length, and thick width. But it was still fun to think that he could one day, he felt his cock twitch again.

Aaron was right on the edge when Paul pulled off him again, Daryl could tell. Aaron cried out and thrusted his hips towards Paul's face, but Paul's large hands gripped his hips and pushed them back down onto the bed, and held them there.

"Last thing, okay? Then you get to come, baby" Paul told Aaron.

Aaron whined loudly, "Please, hurry, sir," He whimpered.

Paul looked over at Daryl, "Now is when you can touch balls if you want. Just roll them in your palm. Sometimes, me or Aaron will find it more uncomfortable than pleasurable, depends on how sensitive we are at that particular time. Right now, I'm just gonna leave Aaron's, because as you can see, he'd probably find it too much," Paul explained, and Aaron nodded in agreement at that last part.

Aaron seemed to be at the end of his thread, and jerked his hips again, "Fuck, Paul," He groaned, "Sir, please, I need to come now, I can't take more,"

Paul nodded, "Okay, baby," He said, and then wrapped his mouth around Aaron again.

It didn't even take thirty seconds for Aaron to moan loudly, and Daryl knew he was coming when the man's thighs started shaking.

Paul stayed on when he came, sucked him until Aaron was squirming uncomfortably with the overstimulation.

Paul pulled off him and kissed the man's thighs for several moments before he crawled up his body until he laid over top of him, and he pressed his lips against Aaron's hard.

Daryl watched as his two boyfriends kissed deeply and passionately, and when they pulled apart, he felt some nerves swell in his stomach, but the excitement that was also there, overpowered it.

Paul rolled off Aaron and then sat up in front of Daryl. Daryl smiled at him and then moaned softly when Paul cupped his cheeks in both of his hands and kissed him also. Paul kissed him on the mouth for a while, and then pulled back and kissed both of his cheeks and then his forehead.

"You don't have to try tonight if you don't want to, gorgeous," Paul told him.

Daryl shook his head and placed his hands on Paul's hips, and applied pressure. "I want to, sir," He said, keeping their little erotic game going.

Paul fell backward onto the bed beside Aaron. "Okay, baby. You stop if you need to, okay? I'll give you instructions as you go,"

Daryl nodded and sat on his heels as he reached forward to Paul. He slipped three fingers under the waistband of Paul's boxers and pulled them down the man's muscular legs, and then threw them to the floor before he placed his hands on Paul's knees and pushed them apart. Once Paul's legs were spread, Daryl settled down with his head level with the man's crotch.

He reached upwards and wrapped a hand around Paul's cock. The nerves swirled in his stomach again, and he took a deep breath, and then swallowed thickly.

He felt Paul's hand land on his head, and it gently threaded through his hair, "It's okay, relax, baby," He whispered, "Take your time,"

Daryl nodded and quickly pecked Paul's inner thigh. He was aware that Aaron was still beside them in his post-orgasm-bliss and now watching. He found himself even more turned on by that.

Daryl jerked off Paul's cock while he worked up the courage to take the man in his mouth. Paul was already hard and leaking, and Daryl used the man's pre-come to slick up his cock.

A few moments later, Daryl finally leaned forward and licked the head of Paul's cock. The action was met with a quiet gasp from Paul, and Daryl could taste a subtle salty and bitter flavor. Daryl did that a few times and rubbed the base of Paul's cock as he did.

"Doing good, baby," Paul told him, and continued threading his fingers through Daryl's hair, and Daryl was grateful for it as that action has always comforted him.

Daryl licked the tip once more before he took the head of Paul's cock into his mouth, and he began swirling his tongue around the head just as Paul had told him to do. It felt a little strange to have a cock in his mouth, all he had had was Paul and Aaron's fingers in his mouth on a few different occasions. He guessed that it wasn't that different, just thicker and hotter, with a different taste.

He wriggled his tongue against the slit, and then the sensitive area below the head, and his cock twitched when Paul moaned.

Daryl could feel his confidence slowly growing, and he shifted to get more comfortable, and then swirled his tongue around the head again, before wriggling it against the sensitive spots.

Paul groaned again, "Daryl, god,"

"Aw, I'm jealous," Aaron said with a smile and crawled closer to Paul, and began kissing at his neck. "Sounds and looks like he's doing a damn good job,"

Paul chuckled, and angled his head to the side to give Aaron more room. "He sure fucking is," Paul said breathily and pushed hair back from Daryl's face.

Daryl looked up at him and met the man's eyes, and he smiled around his cock before he delivered a gentle suck to the head, testing the waters. Paul moaned, so Daryl did it again before pulling off.

"Like this, sir?" He asked cautiously, still rubbing Paul's cock and leaning forward to lick at the man's leaking slit while he waited for Paul's reply.

"You're doing so good, Daryl," He replied, and reached one of his arms to wrap it around Aaron's body and squeeze his ass, as that was more fun than squeezing the sheets. "Suck a little harder though, baby," He then whispered when Daryl sucked again.

Daryl furrowed his brows and did as Paul said, delivering several firm sucks to Paul's cock. "Is that better, sir?" He asked, and then mouthed along the length, and that drew more moans from Paul.

Paul nodded, "Yeah, baby, just like that,"

Daryl smiled and then decided that he wanted to try taking more of Paul into his mouth. He started with just the head again and sucked at it for a while before he did as Paul had said earlier and slowly started pushing himself down on Paul's cock more. He pushed himself to about one inch below the head, then made his way back up and paid attention to Paul's slit again, as he realised that Paul seemed to love it.

Paul moaned loud again, "Baby, you're doing so good, such a good boy for me,"

Daryl whined around Paul's cock, and slipped his mouth down even further and sucked hard.

"Fuck, fuck," Paul whined, and Daryl could feel the man's thighs straining in his effort not to thrust up into Daryl's mouth.

Daryl pushed down again and continued until he felt his throat protest at the effort and he stopped, listening to Paul's earlier instructions and not pushing himself further than what he could take.

He ended up only being able to take about three to four inches of Paul's length and huffed a little in disappointment, but then he sucked again and run his tongue over the base, and Paul groaned.

"That's it, baby, so, so good," He said, petting Daryl's head and squeezing Aaron's ass so hard it was going to leave bruises.

Daryl started bobbing his head again, and found himself loving it, loving that he was making Paul feel good. He moved one of his hands, and gently took Paul's balls in it, and he gently rolled them. Paul moaned even louder.

"I'm gonna come, Daryl," Paul said after a few more minutes, and tugged on his hair a little, "Pull off if you don't want to swallow, " He warned.

Daryl thought it over for a few seconds and then pulled up, so he had just the head in his mouth. He sucked at it firmly and swirled and wriggled his tongue for the next few moments until Paul cried out and tightened his grip in his hair.

Daryl winced a little when Paul's come began spurting into his mouth, he wasn't quite sure about the taste of it, but the fact that he had done a good job, and made Paul come, was his main thought.

He kept going gently after Paul had come until the man was moving his hips away and grabbing Daryl's jaw.

Daryl looked up at him, found both him and Aaron looking down at him.

"You did fucking amazing, baby," Paul whispered, and affectionately stroked his fingers over his jaw.

"And looked hot as fuck while doing it," Aaron said with a smirk, and then moved down the bed to kiss him.

Daryl moaned and kissed him back, he lifted one of his hands and began threading it through the man's curly hair.

"I liked it," Daryl said once he pulled back, and glancing down, he found that Aaron was rock hard again, apparently having enjoyed the show very much. "You’re hard, and I ain't come yet. You can fuck me," Daryl told him.

Aaron smiled, "Like I'm going to say no to that," He replied, and then took the lube that Paul handed him a few moments later.

Daryl pressed one more kiss to the head of Paul's cock and then rolled off him to lay on his stomach on the bed between him and Aaron. "Come on then," He said.

Aaron chuckled and crawled behind him as he poured lube onto three of his fingers. He situated himself behind Daryl and then pressed his fingers against the man's entrance.

Daryl sighed in pleasure when the man pushed two of them inside of him. Paul had fucked him in the shower earlier that morning, so there was very little resistance and Daryl pushed back against Aaron's fingers.

"Somebody's eager," Paul observed from beside him, and scooted a little closer, petting Daryl's hair again and beginning to suck a hickey into his neck.

Daryl groaned as Aaron started working his fingers inside of him, paying attention to his prostate but stretching him open at the same time.

"Always fucking eager," Daryl whined, he looked back over his shoulder at Aaron, pushed his ass back.

Aaron snorted, and listening to Daryl's instructions, began working his third finger inside of him.

The stretch of the third one barely registered to Daryl, and he closed his eyes as he began to feel his orgasm bubbling in his stomach again.

It was a minute or so later when Paul's mouth was on Daryl's neck that Daryl felt Aaron's fingers slip from inside of him and the blunt head of his leaking cock was pressed against his stretched entrance instead.

"Please," Daryl whimpered and squirmed.

Aaron gave in, and pushed inside of him, moaning at the feeling of his cock being surrounded by tight heat.

"Fuck, Daryl, fuck," Aaron whined and began thrusting into him, setting a steady and firm pace.

Paul groaned and bit Daryl's neck, "I will never get over how fucking gorgeous you two are," He said, and Daryl tilted his head to kiss him right on his plump lips as he rocked back against Aaron.

"I will never get over how gorgeous Daryl looks sucking cock, can't wait for my turn," Aaron moaned, his hands were firmly gripping Daryl's hips, and he could feel the man's nails biting into his skin.

Daryl felt his already flushed face heat up even more, and he pulled away from Paul's mouth, no longer able to focus on kissing.

It was clear that neither Daryl or Aaron were going to last long, Aaron never lasted long when it came to a second orgasm, and Daryl had been on edge since he had first walked in on Paul almost entirely naked and reading on the bed.

Daryl felt his orgasm building and squeezed his eyes closed, "Fuck, I'm going to come, sir," He whined, and then bit his lip when he felt Paul wrap his warm hand around his neglected cock.

That was all it took, Daryl's orgasm washed over him, and he cried out loudly as he spilled over Paul's hand. He was able to register Aaron moaning loudly and come running out of his hole a few moments later as the man continued to thrust to ride out their orgasms.

Daryl dropped down onto the bed once his orgasm slowly faded, and he felt Aaron pull out of him, followed by the man's hot come dribbling out of him. Aaron panted behind him and leaned down to kiss his shoulders.

It only took a few minutes for the three of them to become a mess of sweaty limbs, all tangled together. Daryl was tucked in between Aaron and Paul, his favorite place to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loved! x


End file.
